Episode 7974 (14th October 2012)
Plot Michelle tells Ryan that Tracy has deliberately trapped him just to spite her and Steve, only he's too stupid to realise it. Ken persuades Deirdre to accompany him to the Bessie Street School fayre. Ryan admits to Michelle that he's scared to death at the thought of being a dad. Steve arrives back from Spain to be greeted by a furious Michelle who tells him about Tracy's pregnancy. Steve's sceptical and reckons that she might be lying. Steve calls at No.1 and in front of Ken and Deirdre lets rip at Tracy for wreaking havoc and trapping a young boy by getting herself pregnant. Ken and Deirdre are horrified whilst Tracy enjoys the attention. Gail, David and Kylie help Nick out at the bistro with a road hauliers' wives lunch. Gail regales them with the story about their Eddie Stobart game. Steve asks Tracy if she's really pregnant or if it's another of her games. Tracy assures him that it's for real. Steve offers to pay for an abortion and a few days away recuperation. Tracy tells him that he can stick his offer of a "murder and a mini-break". Audrey arrives back from her cruise alone and looking terrible. Ryan confides in Sophie that he's going to be a dad and the whole idea freaks him out. Sophie reckons that he'd make a good dad. At the school fayre, Ken and Deirdre are chatting to Brian and Julie when Wendy approaches. Wendy offers to run the cake stall and is taken aback when Deirdre insists that she'll help her. Tearful and worried, Audrey explains to Gail and Nick how she and Lewis were returning home on the Eurostar when he suddenly disappeared. She searched the train but he'd vanished into thin air. Tracy plays her trump card and tells Ryan how Steve and Michelle tried to pay her to get rid of the baby. Ryan's appalled and immediately assures Tracy that he'll stand by her and the baby. As Brian, Julie, Wendy and Ken discuss types of cake, Deirdre asks Wendy where she stands on "Manchester Tart". Gloria's B&B guest, Laurence Carnegie, arrives at the Rovers. Gloria fusses round him and spoils him rotten. Laurence is very impressed. Tracy makes it known that she's carrying Michelle's grandchild. Norris and Emily are agog whilst Michelle is incandescent. Ryan accuses Michelle of plotting behind his back to get rid of the baby and tells her about the money Steve offered to Tracy. Michelle assures him that she knew nothing of Steve's sordid offer but Ryan's disbelieving. When Stella arrives back early from her hen weekend, she's surprised to find a "guest" in the back room. Gloria quickly steers her out and explains that Laurence is a B&B guest but also the competition judge. Stella's not impressed. Audrey's beside herself worried something terrible has happened to Lewis. Gail does her best to calm her down. Tracy and Ryan play the loved-up couple. Deirdre's taken in but Ken's sceptical. Michelle is livid with Steve, blaming him for Ryan's involvement with Tracy. In a rage, she tells him to get out. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas (Credited as "Kym Marsh") *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Stella Price - Michelle Collins Guest cast *Nadine - Anita Booth *Wendy Papadopoulos - Roberta Kerr *Laurence Carnegie - Gregory Cox Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Bessie Street School - Exterior Notes *This was an hour-long episode, transmitted at 7.00pm. *No episodes aired on Friday 12th October due to ITV1's coverage of England's football World Cup qualifier with San Marino. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy's announcement rocks the Connors and Barlows, with a shell-shocked Ryan vowing to help bring up the baby, while Michelle is appalled at the thought of being grandmother to her rival's child; Deirdre is determined to stand by her daughter - but she has problems of her own when she sees Ken and Wendy together; and Audrey arrives home from her cruise - without Lewis. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,400,000 viewers (21st place). Notable dialogue Steve McDonald (to Tracy McDonald): "That's not a baby you're carrying, it's a weapon." Category:2012 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns